


I'm a Keeper!?

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: After failing to avenge the loss of Queen Beryl (our eternal ruler), I've desperately returned to this format.





	I'm a Keeper!?

    It was a pleasant day as you wandered through Lumiose City. With all the commotion caused by Team Flare, you feared that things might not stay so peaceful today, but thankfully, those overly flamboyant terrorists were nowhere to be seen. Things were so calm that you didn’t even notice the young girl approaching you at lightning speed. 

“She’s a keeper! Excuse me, will you please take care of my big brother!?” Asked a small blonde girl.

Reeling from the suddenness of her voice and the nature of her request you stammered, “I um… I…”

“Bonnie! Please don’t bother her!” said a voice in the distance. Suddenly, a mechanical arm emerged from nowhere and grabbed the girl, pulling her away. The source of the voice emerged, he was a blonde boy obviously related to bonnie who you recognized as Clemont, leader of the Lumiose City Gym. “Sorry about my little sister, she does that a lot.” He said, clearly looking embarrassed.

You noticed that he was starring directly into your eyes, which made you blush before you replied, “Oh it’s no trouble. You’re Clemont, the local gym leader here right.” 

“Yes, how did you know, am I really that famous?” he began blushing as he said that, something which made him look even cuter. 

“Well it’s just that I’ve always liked looking into the Kalos gyms and…”

A loud noise made you stop as you looked to see exactly the people you were afraid of. Emerging from the crowd, you spotted the crimson suited forms of Team Flare grunts running right towards the three of you. With terrifying speed, one of them moved right behind Clemont before throwing a bag over his head and throwing some sort of smoke bomb on the ground to cover their escape. By the time you were in a position to react, the grunts were gone, having taken Clemont with them.

Bonnie turned towards you, tears forming in her eyes, “They’re going to use him as a hostage! Please help save my big brother!” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him.” You replied, placing a comforting hand on the crying girl’s shoulder. 

The truth was, that you didn’t know where Team Flare’s Lumiose City base was, but you did know where to ask. The cafés of this city were huge, and there was a good chance that you could find someone in one of them with a lead. After a lot of asking around, you finally found a lead. There was a very high end café near the center of the city which was rumored to be a hangout for Team Flare. Summoning all of your courage, you headed to that building and entered inside, with Bonnie following close behind. 

“Sorry, we’re closing shop now!” an employee said with a suspiciously nervous tone. 

“Oh, I was just wondering if you knew anything about Team Flare?” you said, hoping that this would panic the employee enough to trick him into blowing his cover.

Thankfully, the trick worked, as the man immediately sent out a Mightyena, his loss. You immediately countered by sending out your Lucario. He tried desperately to fight back, but his Pokémon was simply at too great a disadvantage and thus, fell with little effort.

“You- You’ll never stop our beautiful world!” he shouted, running out of the café in defeat. 

“And never come back!” Bonnie shouted back.

“Come on, they looked like they were getting out of here, we should hurry.” You said, pointing towards the staff only area of the shop.

As you opened the door to the back area, you saw Clemont tied to chair as a large, bald headed Team Flare member in a white suit moved to face you.

“What are you doing with my big brother?!” Bonnie shouted.

The man said nothing in reply, and merely sent out a Houndoom. Again, he was in a terrible position, as you countered with your Greninja. With just a few water shurikens, Houndoom fainted and the man was sent running out the back door in a hurry.

“Big brother! Are you alright!?” Bonnie said, running towards Clemont and quickly untying him from the chair.

As he broke loose he said, “Yeah I’m fine, thanks to you guys.” He looked right towards you as he said that last part, causing you to blush again. 

“Oh… I was just trying to help.” You replied nervously as he stood up, standing very close to you.

“Well things would have been much worse if you hadn’t been there when this all started. The only problem is that now I’m afraid that they’ll show up again next time I need to go out for something.”

“Maybe I could look after you for a while, in case Team Flare comes back… maybe we could even call it a date.” You couldn’t believe what you had just blurted out. You blushed intensely as the magnitude of your screw up hit you and you prepared for Clemont’s inevitable rejection. 

“Actually, I think I’d like that a lot.” 

“Really!?”

“Of course. Truth be told, I think you’re really cute…” Clemont spoke quieter and looked away from you, blushing as he said that. As he looked back into your eyes, the two of you leaned forwards and gradually melted into a kiss.

“See! All my work to find you someone who’ll take care of you finally paid off!” bonnie said, breaking the mood and the kiss.

“Bonnie, now really isn’t the time!” Clemont said, clearly flustered. 

    Bonnie merely stuck her out tongue in a mocking yet playful manner and you couldn’t help but laugh at all of this. Team Flare may have disturbed the peace today, but thankfully you got something much better for all of your trouble.    



End file.
